


Vanities

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [274]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vanities of youth among mortals never cease to amaze and confound me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanities

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 August 2016  
> Word Count: 153  
> Prompt: young  
> Summary: The vanities of youth among mortals never cease to amaze and confound me.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series stream of consciousness speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, sometimes I'm not sure what's going to come out when I get Abaddon in the character rolls. This one came out a little more stream of consciousness and disjointed than I expected, but I kind of like it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The only benefit of the fire is that his face was spared. Even at the time of his death, he will still look at least five years younger than he is. Too bad he won't know that until it's too late, if ever.

The vanities of youth among mortals never cease to amaze and confound me. Perhaps that's because my kind can take on any outward appearance we choose when interacting with mortals. Among ourselves, we are all generically similar, made in God's myriad images, just as humans are. We retain whichever form we wish, because we can see through the subterfuge.

The obsession with youth and appearance is fascinating and frustrating. They are all made in God's image, but do not feel it is good enough? This is the height of self-importance and conceit. In the case of young Master Powell, that conceit is perhaps understandable, but he doesn't use it properly.


End file.
